dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Dungeon
Wikipedia Link Attack Bonus and Intelligence checks occur more often in dungeons. Level 1 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (1) Traps (2) Undead Attack Bonus (4) Charisma (2) Constitution (1) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (3) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 2 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (4) Magic (6) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (9) Charisma (4) |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|FAIL TEXT |- |colspan="2"|'NAMEs eyes widened as he/she entered a room to find a handsome/beautiful halfling lad/lass sitting dejectedly at a wooden desk. "I'm so ''bored," he/she moaned. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|'NAME' worked his/her magic (so to speak) on the halfling and a good time was had by all. As thanks for their new friendship, the halfling gave NAME a gift. * 88 XP * Alchemist's Fire |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|'NAME' and the halfling talked for awhile, but the chemistry just wasn't there. After one too many awkward pauses, NAME decided to move on, but not before pocketing a fancy looking paperweight that would sell well on the open market. * 28 XP * 11 gold |- |colspan="2"|'NAME' ran into another party of adventurers deep within the bowels of the dungeon . . . * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|. . . and quickly befriended the group. They exchanged some gifts (NAME came out ahead, of course), and the cleric even blessed his/her weapon! *'+2 Attack Bonus for 10 encounters.' *'68 XP' *'19 gold' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|. . . and they roughed up NAME a bit before heading off down the dark tunnel. * 5-9 damage * 22 XP |- |colspan="2"|'NAME' had never screamed as loud as he/she did when the floor dropped out from under him/her, dropping him/her directly into the middle of a large room full of orcs. The orcs had been squabbling and gambling, although NAME's entrance seemed to get their attention. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|Thinking quickly, NAME managed to convey (through a series of rapid fire gestures) that he/she was not, in fact, dinner, and was instead sent to be married to one of the local orc girls/boys?. The orcs thought this was a little strange, but NAME was charismatic enough that they went along with it. After the makeshift ceremony, NAME saw his/her chance and quickly escaped -- with the wedding gifts. *'84 XP' *'32 gold' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|'NAME' halfheartedly tried to convince the orcs of some completely ridiculous story about how he/she was destined to marry one of the local orc girls/boys?, but they'd have none of it. Eventually he/she simply made a break for the exit. The good news was that he/she made it. The bad news was all of the arrows sticking out of his/her back. *'4 damage' *'23 XP' |} Constitution (3) Dexterity (4) Intelligence (8) Strength (3) Wisdom (3) Level 3 Special Types (1) Constructs (rare) Dragons (0) Giants (4) Magic (5) Traps (2+rare) Undead Armor Class (3) Attack Bonus (11 + 1 rare) Charisma (5) Constitution (4 + 1 rare) Dexterity (3 + 1 rare) Intelligence (12) Strength (4) Wisdom (4) Level 4 Special Types (1) Constructs (rare) Dragons (0) Giants (3) Magic (7) Traps (3 + 1 rare) Undead Armor Class (4) Attack Bonus (8 + 1 rare) Charisma (4) Constitution (5) Dexterity (3 + 1 rare) Intelligence (11) Strength (5) Wisdom (5) Level 5 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (1) Giants (0) Magic (5 + 1 rare) Traps (3) Undead Armor Class (4) Attack Bonus (8) Charisma (3) Constitution (3) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (8 + 2 rare) Strength (3) Wisdom (3) Level 6 Special Types (1) Constructs (0) Dragons (1) Giants (0) Magic (5) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (3) Attack Bonus (6) Charisma (2) Constitution (2) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (5 + 1 rare) Strength (2) Wisdom (3) Level 7 Special Types (1) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (5) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (5) Charisma (2) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (3 + 1 rare) Wisdom (1) Strength (1) Level 8 Level 9 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (4 + 1 rare) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (0) Attack Bonus (4) Charisma (2) Constitution (0) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (1 + 2 rare) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 10 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (4 + 1 rare) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (0) Attack Bonus (4) Charisma (2) Constitution (0) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (2 + 2 rare) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 11 | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain